Follow You Home
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: This is kind of a one-shot, but I'm thinking it might be the start to a sequel... even though I haven't finshed the prequel. I don't know it's weird. Anyways, the Ghost Adventures returned to Mackey's and this is what happens once Zak returns home.


The sound of the boys drifted down the hall from the living room where Aiden and Zak had been playing for the past half-hour since dinner had officially ended. I walked down the darkened hall that connected the living room and the kitchen, bypassing the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Zak had gotten back from a lockdown this afternoon, and was making up for lost time with Aiden- and myself. Aiden had been so excited when he talked to daddy the other night and found out he was returning. I wished he hadn't left in the first place, especially after the first time he'd gone to Wilder, Kentucky. The show had gotten major hits from the last episode at Bobby Mackey's, so the Travel Channel recommended on the Crew heading back, however the Travel Channel didn't have to deal with the things coming back to their home.

Glancing to the clock I noticed it read 7:13, "Alright, sorry to break up the funfest, but it is time for bed." I said from the doorway. Zak looked up at me almost surprised to see me standing there. "No." Aiden said his face and tone showing signs of an up and coming temper tantrum.

I opened my mouth to tell him yes, even if I had to carry him up to his room. However, Zak beat me to it, "Aw, c'mon kiddo. We'll play tomorrow. Promise." With that I watched as Zak scooped him up in his arms lying Aiden in a flying superman pose as he flew him over in my direction. "Say goodnight to mommy."

Aiden's hazel eyes sparkled with joy as his arms reached out for me. Pulling him in for a hug I kissed the top of his head saying 'Good night, and I love you'. Aiden was quick to jump back to daddy, "Fly!" He shouted excitedly. I chuckled as I watched Zak reposition Aiden so that he held him over his head as he zoomed off upstairs making plane noises. Aiden's laughter was contagious as it drifted down the stairs and into the living room. Snatching the remote off the coffee table I turned the TV on settling down on the couch as Special Agent Oso filled the screen. I was flicking through the channels trying to decide what I was in the mood to watch as Zak came down the stairs. Looking in his direction I watched him make himself comfortable on the couch, his arm sliding around me. "That was fast." I muttered.

"Eh… He likes me more." Zak laughed out causing me to send him a playful glare.

"Glad to have you back home." I said curling my legs up on the couch with me as I let my head fall on to his shoulder.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be home. I miss you and Aiden; especially when I go so far away." Turning to face him I leaned up and brushed my mouth over his gently, his hand sliding into my hair caused the kiss to heat up. I suddenly found myself in his lap, my hands resting on his shoulders, and my legs on either sides of him. He suddenly moved down and focused his attention to my neck, one of his hands on my lower back, his hand under the shirt and his thumb making comforting circles over my skin.

"Zak…" I mumbled my head tilting back giving him more access to the sensitive skin. My right hand slid down his shoulder over his arm, then jumped to his torso pulling uselessly at the black cotton shirt he wore. A soft groan escaped my throat when I felt him nip at my skin, my hands only tightening their hold on wherever they were resting, which caused a groan to escape Zak's lips. He pulled back slightly and I took the opportunity to clash my mouth on to his. In an instant I was lying on the couch with him hovering above me. His hands slowly sliding up the back of my leg stopping at my thigh pulling it up and hooking it around his waist.

"Oh god, Zak." I said softly. His action caused some pretty effective friction down south. I felt his mouth turn up at the corners slightly. All of a sudden a cry broke the sweet silence. "Mommy!" I sighed as I felt my body release any tension that had been building. "Mommy!"

"I can do it." Zak said sitting up off of me. I shook my head slowly getting up from the couch, I made my way into the hall taking a right and heading up the stairs towards the farthest room down the hall. "Aiden?" I asked opening his door a bit wider. His nightlight was off, which was unusual, but I guess since daddy was back he didn't really need it as much. "Sweetie?" I asked softly into the dark room.

Aiden's lack of response was worrying me leaning over I flicked on his lamp which stood on his bureau. The room flooded with light. I hoped to god that my fear was just that; however I was quickly proven wrong. I saw that Aiden's bed was messy, and quite empty. "Zak!" I yelled as I raced into the room frantically searching for him, thinking he might've gotten scared and hid somewhere. Yanking open the closet I saw that it was empty. "Zak!" I screamed louder out of fear, he was at the door immediately.

"What's wro-? Oh, god." He spotted the problem as he raced over. Getting down on my knees I looked under his bed only to be disappointed.

"Oh, my god. Zak- Zak, he- he's not here. Where is he?" I asked frantically looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary. The windows were latched closed with a toddler-proof lock, so opening them was not a possibility for Aiden._ Please, please god. Let us find him._ I thought racing out of his bedroom and running to ours. Flicking on the light I opened the door seeing the bed made, I checked under it. Zak came in shortly after, "He's not in the bathroom either." I sighed as I closed our closet doors.

I raced downstairs praying to whatever there was out there that he was downstairs. Zak followed me as he searched everywhere in the living room. While I took the kitchen, "Baby? If you're in here can you come out, please? Aiden?" I asked frantically searching the cupboards under the island. I was desperate to find him.

"Aiden Zachary! Please?" I called as I stood up from behind the island only to stare at a frantic looking Zak in the doorway from the living room. I snatched up my cell phone quickly.

"Where could he be?" Zak asked as he walked around and into the dining room. I noticed him glancing out of our sliding glass door, "Oh, my god!" He yelled as he slammed the doors open and took off outside. Our dog Gracie came running in from outside barking like crazy. I raced after Zak hoping to god that he found Aiden. I made it out the door to hear a splashing sound. _Oh, my god._ I thought my fear rising as I ran from the door to the side of the pool. "Aiden!" I cried out as Zak emerged from the water with a limp Aiden in his arms. "No, no, no, no, no. Please, no." I muttered to myself sliding to the ground besides my son. I watched as Zak started CPR on our little boy. Aiden's wet hair fell into his closed eyes, "C'mon baby." I muttered as I dialed 911 as hurriedly as possible. My eyes never leaving my seemingly lifeless little boy in his father's arms.

"911 what is your emergency?" Some lady asked. I spoke to her in rushed tones wanting to get the phone call over with so I could return my full attention back to Aiden. Giving them the address she said an ambulance would be out here shortly.

My eyes had spilled over as I watched Zak continue to work over Aiden. "Please, please…" I mumbled. My body was rocking back and forth anxiously. Tears fell from my eyes dripping down my face onto the cement sidewalk next to the pool. I let my face fall into my hands as I began to cry harder.

Finally the magical sound of coughing and chocking hit my ears. Zak and I both yanked the little boy up trying to get him to cough up as much water as possible. Aiden's body went limp against his dad's as he let out a tired sigh; his tired eyes frantically looked around him as he tried to figure out where he was. Zak's arms engulfed Aiden once we heard him take in a breath, "Mommy? Daddy?" He asked his voice tiny, his throat seemingly sore.

"Oh, thank god." I muttered pulling him into my chest and holding him there. He felt freezing against my skin, Zak stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I lifted Aiden up and put him on my hip as I followed Zak inside. He was shaking against my body. Zak grabbed a towel and handed it to me as I wrapped it around Aiden once I set him on the counter top. "Mommy?" He asked again softly. He was scared, I could see that on his face, but his voice sounded unbelievably tired.

"I'm right here, baby." I replied glancing to Zak as the sound of Ambulances came closer and closer to the house.

Zak got in his car and followed us in the ambulance to the Harmon Medical Center, the ride was quick and a lot less stressful now that Aiden was conscious, and alert as he sat in my lap. Pulling into the Hospital, I was surprised to see Zak waiting at the front doors as I carried Aiden in.

"Any change?" Zak asked quickly at my shake I could see the relief all over his face when Aiden reached out his little arms in his direction.

"Daddy…" His voice was rough and he sounded exhausted, but we had to get him looked at just to be careful. Zak took Aiden in his arms and held him close as we were rushed into the hospital by one of the EMTs.

"Right this way." He said as he brought us down a hall as a doctor rushed out to greet us. The EMT began talking hurriedly to the doctor as they led us to a room. Zak set Aiden down on the examination table while the doctor took over. The doctor took one look at Aiden and said, "We need blankets." A woman took off down the hall leaving Zak and I standing there watching as our son began to shake.

"What's happening to him?" I cried looking to the doctor for help. He moved so that he was between Aiden, and I. Zak was behind me, his arms now around me.

"Get them out of here." I heard him mutter to a nurse as Aiden's eyes began darting around the room. He was terrified, "Mommy!" I heard him call out as a nurse directed Zak and me out to the hall.

"He'll be alright, we caught it just in time." She said as she tried turning around to go back in the room. Grabbing her arm I asked, "Caught what? What's wrong with my son?" My voice was sharp and my frustration spiked.

"It's a mild case of hypothermia, that's all. He'll be fine. We just need to warm him up, and give him some meds." With that she turned away and disappeared behind the now closed door.

"Oh, my god. Zak." I muttered as I turned and buried my face into his chest. Tears finally coming to the surface.

"Shh… It's okay, Kales. Aiden's safe now." He muttered into my hair as I felt his hand slide up and down my back soothingly. The tone of his voice made it clear that he wasn't so sure about his last statement.

* * *

><p>"Dude, everything okay?" A voice asked as the doors to the hospital zomed open. NIck stood there, worry etched all over his face. My big brother raced over engulfing me in a hug as he looked to Zak. "How is he?" He added.<p>

Zak had called Nick to tell him what happened shortly after we sat down in the waiting room.

"We aren't sure yet. The doctors are treating him as we speak." Zak answered as Nick released me sitting down on my otherside s that I was between the two guys.

"How're you holding up, Kales?" He asked his focus now on me, using my nickname from childhood. I shrugged not really answering him. I had so many questions running through my head that it was hard for me to even open my mouth without asking one. I didn't have to worry about that though seeing as how Nick quickly asked the one that kept popping up in my mind.

"Why was Aiden even near the pool in the first place?"

I looked to Zak hoping to have him spew out a random answer, but he looked just as lost and confused as I was."I don't know." He began looking down at the shabby carpet covering the floor, "I put him to bed, and he went down pretty fast, but I **know** he was sleeping." He finished.

"Even if he wasn't we were in the living room and would've heard him come down the stairs." I cut in.

"Zak." Nick said suddenly his tone catching my attention, Zak and I both snapped our heads up in Nick's direction, "You don't think..." Nick trialed off. Zak caught on quicker than I did.

"Think what?" I asked.

"Kayleigh, where did we just get back from?" Nick asked me. _Bobby Mackey's Music World._ I thought. _Shit._

"There's no way this is over." I heard Nick finish, as I watched Zak let out an tired sigh letting his head fall into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys PLEASE review. It's always good to hear some sort of feedback, if you think this would be a good start for a story let me know. Again, thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
